


Undetected [PODFIC]

by Lockedinjohnlock



Series: Unkissed [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sally is learning, Sally's POV, no porn this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6651817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DI Lestrade insists Sally Donovan comes to Baker Street to take the statements about the Bigelow fire. Sally's thoughts on her new understanding of Holmes, Watson and their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undetected [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [221b_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Undetected](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060126) by [221b_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound). 



> With grateful thanks to AttyDiva for the beta!


End file.
